User talk:FallenShadow
Welcome message 'Ere you go: MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user. Instead of ;) 20:21, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Are you putting up the policies. I can help you with it if you want :). }} 12:31, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll help with editing and watch the series when I have no class. Oh, and make a logo which appears on the address bar (ex. FT mark). User talk:Rifatmfarid 06:29, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi! With the new anime coming out soon, I was wondering if you would mind me helping out with spiffing up the main page, editing the nav bar, etc. I really like the skin and wordmark that you already have :) Let me know if you have issues or preferences for how things are done! Grace 21:14, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :I most likely will be contributing every now and then but not on a regular basis :) Grace 18:02, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fallen, just asking that would it be good if the FT wiki is in the affiliates list, or if its already in the list, then blame my phone for not showing it..:/. Btw, one of the links in the wordmark there (Cuticle Detective Inaba) leads me to a dead end. User talk:Rifatmfarid Support, Neutral and Oppose Heya Fallen. Since I totally suck at coding, can you do me a favour if Bere hasn't done it already? Can you upload and code the Support, Neutral and Oppose images for meh? Since Bere has started the first talk page discussion, it would be best to do these things now. Thanks :) Image Logo Hello, I am the Founder of Maoyu in Spanish and wanted to ask permission to use the logo Maoyu Wiki because I could not find in any page thanks http://es.maoyumaoyuusha.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Nasho13 Fairuse Stuff Ultra looked at the fairuse thing and suggested a couple of things that could be better legally: Source = Company name, not author name unless it's for the manga. Portion = Screenshot: Single Frame Shot from :GIF= Multiple Frame .Gif from Hope we can take it into consideration References font size Hey, I saw that you put the references font size on 10px... Well, take a look at the references on Senior Maid's page, it looks kinda icky. Mind making them a tad bigger? Or just 100%? 12:35, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Alrighty. 09:47, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Convention I do not mind either way - but I'm favouring British, since I am British myself XD Re:Where Home. 22:17, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Nowhere, just breaking every online social contact. 22:23, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Already left. And wth. 22:28, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ............ I'm breaking social contacts... Editing isn't social. 22:33, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ....................... No I'm not. It's not like I'm socially awkward. Look, I'm depressed and I'm shunning my friends for now. That's all it is. 22:43, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Tell me if you wanna talk, I'll come to chat then. 01:13, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Manga-Sleeve Could you give me the page where you see the sleeve maoyu. Nasho13 (talk) 15:01, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Heard you're quitting D: Heard from Rem that you're quitting D:< If you are, I shall personally cut you open, and suck out your insides :3 Good day~! Request from Wikia '''Hi FallenShadow,' We’re conducting a survey of Wikia’s most passionate Anime users. Your depth of knowledge on these topics inspires us to learn more about Anime and why it appeals to so many of our users. We’d appreciate if you took a few minutes to complete this short survey. ' '''The first ten users to respond to this post saying they’ve completed the survey will receive a $20 Amazon gift card. ' 'If you have any other Wikia friends that you think would be interested in taking this survey, please let me know! ' '''Thanks, Abarlas (talk) 23:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Take survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_dgRoStluxU61UeV ' '